This invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a board game having a master course subdivided into a sequence of spaces from a starting point to a finishing point, a plurality of regional games along the master course adjacent at least one space of the master course, said regional games including numbered spaces defining a game board or course, and numbered means operated by a player to direct the player to advance a specified number of spaces along the master course and for playing the regional games. As the players pursue their journey along the master course, they have an opportunity to play a regional game associated with their location along the master course.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, many of the spaces of the master course are associated with different geographical locations, for example, countries, cities, or places or events associated with geographical locations. At certain of the locations along the master course, the player has an opportunity to participate in an activity associated with the region, such as the sweepstakes at Ireland, golf at Palm Springs, tennis at Bermuda, skiing at Aspen, gambling at Cannes, bidding at an auction at Paris, or playing the stock market at Toronto, thereby providing a diversion for the players as they journey along the master course from the starting point to the finishing point.
The progress of each player along the master course is determined by a numbered means operated by the player, for example, the throw of a die or dice or the spinning of a wheel. The numbered means is also used by the player in playing the regional games.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the object of the game is to accumulate cash and become the wealthiest player. The player's luck at each of the regional games along the master course determines the player's success or failure.
One or more decks of cards may be provided to assign a reward or penalty to a player or to permit the player to journey to another region to play the regional game. At various spaces along the master course the player will be instructed to pick a card from a specified deck.
The board game includes tokens assigned to players to locate their positions along the master course and chips assigned to the players to locate their positions on the spaces of the regional games.
For a complete understanding of the invention, reference can be made to the detailed description which follows and to the accompanying drawings, in which: